roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs. Blue
Red vs. Blue, (abbreviated as RvB), is a set of related comedic science fiction video series created by Rooster TeethRooster Teeth ProductionsProductions. The story centers on two opposing teams of soldiers/ simulation troopers fighting a civil war in the middle of a desolate box canyon (Blood Gulch), in a parody of first-person shooter (FPS) games, military life, and science fiction films. Initially intended to be a short series of six to eight episodes, the project quickly and unexpectedly achieved significant popularity following its Internet premiere on April 1, 2003. Rooster Teeth therefore decided to continue the story. The fifth and final season of the original Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles series ended with episode 100, released on June 28, 2007. The Recollections Trilogy, consisting of three mini-series—Out of Mind, Recovery One, and Relocated—and the full-length Reconstruction, Recreation and Revelation series have extended the plot. Red vs. Blue: The Project Freelancer Saga, consisting of two full seasons and two mini-series, has revealed the story behind the mysterious Project Freelancer and its effect on the Reds and Blues, as well as following the Reds and Blues as they attempt to take down the Director of the Project. Red vs. Blue emerged from Burnie Burns' voice-over-enhanced gameplay videos of Bungie Studios' FPS video game Halo: Combat Evolved. The series is primarily produced using the machinima technique of synchronizing video footage from a game to pre-recorded dialogue and other audio. Footage is mostly from the multiplayer modes of Halo: Combat Evolved and its sequels, Halo 2 and Halo 3, on the Microsoft Xbox and Xbox 360 video game consoles. Minute sections of the series were also achieved using the Microsoft PC version of the same game. Both within the Machinima community and among film critics, Red vs. Blue has been generally well-received. Praised for its originality, the series has won four awards at film festivals held by the Academy of Machinima Arts & Sciences. It has been credited with bringing new popularity to machinima, helping it to gain more mainstream exposure, and attracting more people to the art form. Graham Leggat, former director of communications for Lincoln Center's film society, described Red vs. Blue as "truly as sophisticated as Samuel Beckett". While special videos continue to be released online, the completed series is also available on DVD and Blu-Ray, making the series one of the first commercially released and successful machinima products. Rooster Teeth has created videos, some under commission from Microsoft, for special events, and Red vs. Blue content is included with the Legendary Edition of Halo 3. Distribution Internet The Internet is Red vs. Blue's largest audience. It can be viewed on RoosterTeeth.com, YouTube and more recently, the first 5 seasons can be viewed on Netflix . DVD Physical copies of the first 5 seasons of Red vs. Blue can be found in many video stores. Every season can be bought from the RTstore however. Physical copies can also be bought from conventions featuring Rooster Teeth. Cast and Characters To see a list of all the characters and people who worked on the series: click here. ''The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' The first saga of RvB, this saga shows the "war" between Reds and Blues, the arrival of the first Freelancers, and the rise and fall of a rogue A.I. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Miniseries: Out of Mind Season 5 The Recollections Trilogy The Recollections Trilogy is the second saga in the main series that includes the sequel series: Reconstruction, Recreation', '''and ''Revelation. It also includes two mini-series: Recovery One and Relocated. Picking up where the Blood Gulch Chronicles ended, this trilogy tells the tale of another new Freelancer, the Reds, and the Blues teaming up to face a dangerous new enemy. Mini-Series: Recovery One Reconstruction Mini-Series: Relocated Recreation Revelation The Project Freelancer Saga This saga reveals what Project Freelancer is and what became of it, and the final destruction of the program. This saga focuses on two seperate story lines. During Season 9, the story follows the origins of Project Freelancer, as well as the events taking place inside the Epsilon Unit. In Season 10, the story follows the Reds and Blues after they rescue Epsilon from the storage unit, as they team up with Agent Carolina to take down the Director of Project Freelancer. Season Ten also wraps up the events of the Project Freelancer backstory, chronicling the Freelancer Break-In as well as the beginning of Agent Maine's rampage. As well as the two main seasons, there are also two mini-series that take place within the Epsilon Unit; ''MIA ''and ''When There's a Will, There's a Wall. '' Season 9 MIA When There's a Will, There's a Wall Season 10 The tenth season of Red vs Blue. Season 11 Season 11 of Red vs. Blue marks the beginning of a new saga. We follow the Red and Blue teams as they struggle to find their way after crash-landing on the planet Chorus, caught in the midst of a civil war. Season 12 Season 12 furthers the plot of Season 11, following the story of Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons as they work to free their teammates from the Federal Army of Chorus, however they find things are not as they seem. References Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Series Category:Halo Category:To Be Tabbed